1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Stirling engine and, more particularly, to a starting apparatus for a Stirling engine adapted to drive a freon compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of an apparatus for starting a Stirling engine is disclosed in the specification of Japanese patent application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 59-25077. The Stirling engine includes a minimum cycle pressure line having an accelerating valve and a one-way valve, a maximum cycle pressure line having a decelerating valve and a one-way valve, and a working gas tank with which a working space is communicated through the minimum and maximum cycle pressure lines. The starting apparatus includes a bypass valve provided between the minimum and maximum cycle pressure lines, and a starting motor which is set into operation after the bypass valve is opened, thereby starting the engine.
A problem encountered in this conventional arrangement is that since the bypass valve is left open after the engine is started, an output is not produced and self-supporting operation is not achieved until the engine is sufficiently heated. This means that the starting motor must operate for an extended period of time.